High School Hell
by miroku-has-darkness
Summary: DBZxINU over Inuyasha and Kagome go to Orange Star High School and meet Gohan Videl and the rest when a new evil arises GV IK
1. Default Chapter

High School Hell

Chapter 1 Now it starts.

Disclamer:I don't own DBZ or INUYASHA

Intro boring but needed.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

It has been two years since the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the jewel so Kagome is now 18. Inuyasha has learned to swich from hanyou to human when ever he wants. The well selled behind Kagome and Inuyasha when they went to her time, so Inuyasha has been going to school and living with Kagome's family for the pass two years. In the old storage shed near the well they found Miroku's old dairy and it said that he and Sango live and died happily and that Shippo and Kirara might still be alive so they where wait for the two demons to find them. But now Kagome's family was moving to Satan city after her gramps died and leaving all memorys behind expect Inuyasha of corse. They found a nice place near Orange Star High School where they were to go. Kagome at first put a little fuss but Inuyasha and Souta were able to conince her. Now that they where all setled in their new house and today was the first day in their new school.

With Gohan's family

It has been seven years since Gohan defeated cell and the death of Goku and birth of Goten.Gohan had gotten over his dad's death but it still nagged at him when some one brought it up and he still blamed himself for Goku's death.It is just like the tv show but gohan has been training for the past seven years with Goten.

8 Lets start the story 8.

"Gohan get up or you all going to be late for school."Chichi said.

"Coming."Gohan walked down stairs to find goten already eating.

"Gohan can I go to school with you?" Goten asked

"Not today squirt."

"Aw."

"Now Gohan don't like the other kids push you around but I don't want any calls from the princapal now."Chichi said when Gohan finsh eatting

"Ok mom."

"Here is your lunch." Chichi said handing over a capsule.

"Bye guys, NIMBUS."Gohan called.

On the way to school Gohan herd a scream and shots fired.

"What." he said as a bullet grazed him."danm." and he charged up to super saiyan and went to fight.

with Kagome and Inuyasha

"Kagome Inuyasha Souta come on we're going to be late." Mrs. H. called

"Coming." "In a minute." "Feh." were heard from three differnt rooms.

After breakfast

"Inuyasha change into your human form." Kagome as they left the house.

"What the hell was that." Inuyasha said as a bullet flew by " Kagome get to school I'll handle this." Inuyasha said still in hanyou mode.When he got there he found a kid with a golden aura around him moving at supersonic speeds. Inuyasha was stunned 'No human is that stong unless he isn't human no, there is no demonic scent but his scent isn't human or at least not all human than whats with that aura it is the purest thing I have seen oh I'm confused.' Inuyasha thought his eyes not leaving gohan and suddenly gohan stopped moving and stared at inuyasha. 'What is that ki it is suprisenly high for a human it might be in the thousands wait are those dog ears so he is not human than why is he here lets find out' Gohan thought. Inuyasha blinked and Gohan reappeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here this planet is peaceful" Gohan said

"What are you talking about i was born here not like it is any of your business."

"than what are..." a hilcopter flew down interupting Gohan out stepped a young girl you start screaming

"Who are you."

"Got to go i'll be late" Gohan said and flew off

"Feh." Inuyasha said and ran off changing into his human mode he noticed a gold figure on the roof started to lose his glow and changed into a regular human though Inuyasha couldn't make out who it was.

in class

"Ok class we have three new students. Please welcome Kagome Inuyasha and Gohan and Gohan here scored perfect on the enterince exam."The teacher said

"hey guys over here."Erasa called Gohan started to walk over and Kagome said to Inuyasha "Why not." And they walk over too. "Hi I'm Erasa this is Sharpener and guess who this is?" she said pointing to the girl from ealier.

"Dunno who?" Gohan and Inuyasha said.

"She is Videl Satan (looks at the blank faces) you know daughter of Hercule the man who saved the world from Cell?"

"Oh that's all." Gohan said his face angered for a sec than he said "Hey Videl why are mopping around like that?"

"Oh some creep with dog ears and another with with golden hair showed up today and she is trying to figure who are they since both wear Orange Star High School badges." Erasa but in. Kagome shot Inuyasha a look that said 'You have one hell of an exclamation to tell.' and Inuyasha shook his head today was going to be a long day.

At lunch

Gohan and Inuyasha were having a who could eat more contest every one was stunned about how much could the two eat but inuyasha finally eat his last bowl of ramen and lost though utterly surpised about how much the srawy kid could eat, but got over it and every one went to their next period gym.

in gym

"Ok every one today we start martial arts now who here has done it before." Videl Gohan Inuyasha and someone else raised their hand. "Good now line up behind one of the five and in a weeks we will have a tornament and these will be your coaches. Coaches will be graded on how well their students do now you will have to meet after class so pick you leader carefully."Almost everyone went behind Videl one person went behind the other two people each Kagome went behind Inuyasha (duh) and a kid named Zeke went behind Gohan.

"Ok now will you you and ...you go behind Spark. Jake Anna and Yo go behind Inuyasha. Let see Cody Bish and Hinder go behind Gohan. Now you are dismissed.

A/N hey how was it? and if you have any ideas please tell me.

Avertisments if you have any storys you want me to read and put up just tell me.


	2. Gohan's group

High School Hell

Chapter 2 Training

Disclamer I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ/GT

"Ok how you guys come over my house tonight after school to start training?" Gohan asked.

"Ok but how do we get there don't you live over 500 miles away?" Bish

"I have a friend that will give us a ride." Gohan responded

After school walking to Capusle Corp.

"Ok Before we go any father you have to promise that everything you see, learn, hear or anything esle you my find out is keep an abolut sercet under exterme conacrenes so if you keep you gap shut your be fine." Gohan stops walking and says "does everyone agree." Every one nods thinking what can this nerd that knows a few kung fu moves can do to them. "So any questions?" Gohan stated

"Yeah where the hell are we going?" Zeke said

"We my unfortine friend are going to Capulse Corp."

"What." The four boys said in unsin

"My dad was best friends with Bulma, her husband is contaly tring to beat me into a bloody pulp, and her son and my brother are the reason we had that blackout last week. Ok we're here." Gohan said turning a corner.

"Woh it's huge." Hinder said. Gohan went to the houseing section and swiped his hand over his scaner.

"Welcome, Gohan alerting Bulma of your arivel." The mechine said

"Ok but tell her I have friends over so keep the demons under contral." Gohan responded

"Done welcome in." The door swung open. The gang walks in and over to Bulma's labatory.

"Hey Gohan what's up." Bulma said

"Hi Bulma I need four of your fastest jets." Gohan said

"I see I have just the thing come over here." Bulma said moving over to a machine with ten multicolored little tennis size balls that each of them had a pin size button "Ok each of you take one they are only a proto type so you can keep them but they only hold one person. Now bring your ball over to this mechine to program the adress into the pod like so." Bulma demistraits and the other four copyed. "Ok remember they're just proto types so I need you to try them out and sign these wavers." Bulma said as the kids sign the forms "Now when you get into the pod remember to buckle up and hold tight cause these things can go up to 10000mph got it."

"Yes but we don't know the way to Gohan's."Bish said

"Don't worry it's on auto pliot." Bulma responded "Now off with you I have a lot more to do. Oh and Gohan pick up your bother **_Before_** they do something to Vegeta."

"Ok guys you go to my house while I get my bother I be there soon." Gohan said as he left towards Trunk's room.

"Come on I'm leaving this is boring." With that Cody left with the other three behind him.

Chapter End

A/N: Major writers block I have a few Ideas but need more I writing a few more fics run them and update accurding to reveiws so I will update if I only get one reveiw But it might take longer HELP NEED IDEAS. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW.

Read 'A Cold Place' by Gothicgohan


	3. Gohan Training part 2 Battle of the Beas...

High School Hell

Chapter 3 Training with Gohan part 2/ The Battle of the Beasts

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon ball z or Inuyasha

At Gohan's house

When the four boys reach the son house to say they were shock was to say it mildly they found the two brothers in deep metation both wearing training gis Gohan's was purple with a red sash and Goten had a blue uniform type one. Cody parked the jet and started to walk over to the demis. Bish was about to poke Goten when Goten grabbed Bish's arm.

"H.how."

"Special training that all of you will go under and hopefully master within the 2 weeks that we are allowed k now comes on." Gohan said walking over to four meditating rocks indicting for the students to take a seat.

"Now everyone relaxes clam your mind there is no one else but me and you ( waits for everyone to focus ) Now feel deep inside you spot of yellow energy focus ok try to find it when do try to bring it out you will find that this is one of the hardest parts of my training."Gohan instituted. A half an hour passed by and they were in deep mediation when Gohan woke Cody up.

"Huh. What happened?" Cody asked

"Sheesh they are still tiring to find their ki now follow your stronger than the rest. Come I got to show you something." Gohan said in barely a whisper. "Now what's your full name?"

"Hydro, Freeze Cody. Why?"

"Just wondering." 'Hydro umm fitting for his ki instead of yellow/white/Light blue like it should be he has a dark blue/aqua like color.' They got up and walked over to a lake with a water fall pouring down on a signal rock. Gohan tells Cody to sit on it while he is one the other side.

"Now go into mediation only this time I'm going to go with you into the depths of your mind." Gohan said Cody did what he was told While Gohan put a hand on his disciples forehead and is sprit they both went to go find his ki. Within the darkness the was a flaming ball of water either of the boys have ever seen anything like it at the same time they touch it. A shockwave blew throughout the body send both out of Cody mind when the eyes opened Cody was holding a ball of water just like if Goten or Gohan where holding a ki blast so Gohan decided to work with it even though he felt a stub of a tail growing back.

"Cody takes that feeling and pushed it to your feet." Cody did and started to hover above the ground. "Now put more power in to it ( Cody rinsed higher ) now less(Cody fell down ) Good now focus it in your hands find that ball and push it out make it fly into me I can take it I want to see how strong it is." Gohan said Cody push that ball into a ki blast held his hand flat to Gohan and SPLAT it wasn't hot like Gohan excepted it was cold and why was he soaking wet. Looking at Cody he knew this little boy could generate water maybe even control water around him it's time to test his hunch.

"Cody see if you can turn that water blast you throw into ice ok aim at the rock and think cold thoughts ok go." Just as Gohan predicted the rock froze complete but Cody was complete excused from al of this unused energy getting something like a cramp.

"We work more tomorrow lets go back to the others."

2 weeks later

Gohan was able to get all of the kids to use their ki to fly and shot blasts Cody was able to control moistly in the air and complete freeze ponds and create whirlpools, typhoons and other creations, but the biggest improvement was that all of them were solid rock hard 2 of them were stronger than most humans and the other 2 were stronger than Yamcha maybe even Tien. Mostly because they used the hyperbolic time chamber, some may say it's cheating but hey there are no rules that say you can't so they did.

Gohan was flying above they city on the way to school in SS mode when he saw another robbery Gohan flew and made quick work of the robbers when he saw doggy-boy again.

"What are you doing here I thought I told you to get lost we of earth are peaceful ok doggy." Gohan said

"Doggy is that the best you got monkey-boy." Inuyasha said

"Monkey-boy what are talking about what? (Looks behind him) To the tail Great your back." he muttered to himself.

"So are we going to settle this like men or are you going keep looking at your ass." Inuyasha said

"Let's Go." Gohan said and charged at inhuman speeds Inuyasha ducked and went to uppercut but found that Gohan was behind him Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and took a downward slash Gohan phased 3 feet to the left

"So it's a sword battle you want well I haven't used one in a couple of years but lets see how this turns out." Gohan focused his ki into a sword about the same size as the Tetsusaiga and flew at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked it jumped back and they both flew and took a downward swipe into each others left arm Gohan got his arm completely cut off while a ki sword can't go as far down just leaving a big Gnash.

"Ha it seems you are a little short handed but I'll let you go if you promise not to bug me any more." Inuyasha said

"You wish here's a little trick my sensei thought me." Gohan put his right hand over the bleeding stump and transfer ki from one to the other and his arm regrew. "You were saying."

"Damn well you aren't the only one with little gifts. Blades of Blood." Inuyasha run under cover knowing that he was defected

In gym class

The five groups were paired against each other Videl's group against Phoenix's Group, Gohan's group vs. Inuyasha group and Sparks group was in the middle the pairings were like thiS

Videl Saten

Naruto N.

Mary K.

Harry P

Shapener P

Griffen Wind

Erasa R

Bob B

Phoenix Fire

Genta W.

Lindsey S.

Panda P.

Mike O

Zeke Z

Lemon Z

Kagome H

Jeff Spark

Yo Y

Anne A

Hinder H

Jake Earth

Cody Hydro

Bish B

Inuyasha T.

Gohan Son

(A some of the battles I'm going to skip and just say who won) (Videl and Harry won their matches going to Griffen and Shapener)

"Man why do I have to face the weak nerds." Sharpener said Griffen just started to gather energy into his hand

"Ready set FIGHT."

"Whirlwind fist." a small tornado was seen by only thoughts that were Ki sensitive Shappy got knock out of the ring.

The rest of the first bracket was pretty much the same Erasa Phoenix won the matches with some other people.

Jake vs. Cody these best friends are going has a hard time fighting each other since both are like rocks.'

"No hard feeling bud."

"None at all just don't cry when I beat you."

"Sorry dude but you're going down." The battle camasses with back to back blows on both sides.

"Again I'm Sorry but I'm ending this now." Cody came and with a jump formed a ball of ice over his head and smacked it on Jake's head but it was blocked by a shield of dirt coming from Jake's arm Jake got up and throw a kentia at Cody to fling him back and shaped ground into his hands to form a bo staff did some tricks with it and put it into a fighting stance. In response Cody Formed two ice sabers and both formed suits or ice and rock. Jake charge into battle and both did some fighting combat for a while ending in a draw both weapons out holding in a stalemate until Cody blasted water out of his mouth flinging Jake out of the ring. To say the crowd was shocked was an understated I mean how two boys could conjure up all that junk. Inuyasha won his match and the remaining for the remaining fighters there was an intermission Gohan and Videl's groups mingled as Videl went to talk to Gohan about his student.

"Gohan do you know how Cody did that stuff I mean it was so weird (Gohan started to sweat) But in our life time who knew I mean a little kid turned into a giant monkey A monkey didn't the golden fighter have a tail that's it the golden fighter must be a descendent of the legendary Son, Goku cause he is the only person that was ever had a tail wait Son, Goku Gohan are you Son Goku's son?" Videl asked

"Videl are you tiring to say that I have a tail cause that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of I'm not the Golden fight I have Black hair and Black eyes not Blonde and green eyes. Wait why are you looking at me like that?" Gohan asked as Videl Circled around him Hhmmm

"Let me see." Videl stated

"See what?"

"If you have a tail." Videl smirked 'if he has a tail or not I'm seeing his butt bad Videl I don't like him but he is cute but great here we go with the butt thing again'

"No I'm not showing you."

"Ok than you don't have to..."Videl lunged trying to grab Gohan's pants but he ran and Videl gave chase

"What are they doing?" Kagome asked

"Videl's trying to see if Gohan has a tail." Inuyasha said

"Do you believe he does?"

"I don't know he doesn't have the same aura but when I change my aura changes." Inuyasha said

"So are you saying that he is a demon?"

"No, he has no demon scent we will just have too see who makes the next move."

"Everyone the next round posts are up."

Videl S

Harry P

Griffen W

Erasa R

Phoenix F

Lindsey S

Zeke Z

Kagome H

Jeff Spark

Hinder H

Inuyasha T

Gohan S

Cody H

I hope it was ok I'm kind of pushing it here so don't kill me

Vote

A) Should Cody and the other elementals become evil by the darkness?

B) If not which ones should

C) Buu or no Buu

Please R&R this and my other stories.


	4. a new enemy

High school High

Chapter 4 the battle of the Hidden beast

Disclaimer: I don't own any cartoons what so ever

The next chapter will be better just bare with me though this one.

an remember they are still in school scene the real tournament is coming up they have gym for all day once a week and all ki and elemental stuff can't be seen by the normal eye they just think it is a freak occurrence and all that have powers come from some the same heritage of 10000 of years. They just don't know it or from an alien race haven't decided yet

The posting

Videl S

Harry P

Griffin W

Erasa R

Phoenix F

Lindsey S

Zeke Z

Kagome H

Jeff Spark

Hinder H

Gohan S (it was originally Gohan vs. Inuyasha but I want to hold off on that

Cody H

Inuyasha T

let the fights begin

Videl stopped chasing Gohan and walked into the ring with prestige Harry was waiting not wanting to be pummeled by the daughter of the famous Hercule

Placed himself within the safest spot in the ring for him at least he planted himself right at the end near a corner he would fake losing and just fall off unfortunately it worked. Griffin's match also went insanely fast a one hit ring out Griffin just kind of lifted her up and put her down out of the ring.

Phoenix however wasn't so graces in defeat his opponent he did a little footwork and Lindsey was going to wake up with a nice hot tan. Zeke and kagome's match was strange Zeke was one of the three trained by Gohan that didn't have elemental powers so he relied on his ki sense to win this he fired a ki blast while Kagome put up an miko shield deflecting the blast back to him and can up for a roundhouse kick to the ribs follow by an uppercut to the nose before he could move she knew what these guys could do and she didn't want to get fried she finished it with a round house. BZZZZZ the bell rang and gym class was dismissed

Somewhere deep in space 2 weeks away from earth

"Master it almost time we are almost at the last planet of the saiyans." a small reptile like servant said

"Execcsssssssent it'ss time for my revenge." a mutant snake-ish thing in the shadows you could make out arms and legs with a tail. "The saiyans will pay and parish against my army of wipe out races are our the last of their kind and all of their races were killed by the saiyans and with the dragon balls that are on earth my race will return plus with I will get my immortality ( cheesy yes I know but hey I had to put sometime other than school fighting wait till the real tournament and somebody said something about demons explain that to me or if this is what you were thinking of in the next scene I'm going get Inuyasha some ally's for his next demonic fight with gohan )

somewhere in America

Koga and Sessumaru long have team up to form a team to live a good life for the rest of their long demonic lives. Ginta and hintku left koga's tribe to get mates and form their own, in this world of technology strength is doesn't go as far as it used to both and most of their kids died in various wars man thoughts necular bombs are killers that's why Koga and secular moved to America to wait for kagome's and inuyasha's time. Both were over 500 years old but they looked like they were in their early 40's late 30's. The pair boarded a plane to Japan flying wasn't done anymore they made technology the rivaled C.C. but they were rich enough to live without working for another 200 years so they flew in style. The first thing they would do is find Kagome and it would start and their search would start tomorrow.

gohan

Gohan flew up to dende's he felt something evil coming to earth and he wanted to talk to Dende about it. When he reached the lookout he found Piccolo was meditating Dende was troubled and Mr. popo was tending he's flowers (is it just he or is he always playing with he's flowers Wow that sounded so wrong lol) "Hey Gohan you sensed it to." the young guardian said.

"Yah and I didn't want to be caught of guard again so I was wondering if I could use the room of sprit and time for a few hours."

"Sure just be careful there is only the food that was left from the last time it was used."

"Don't worry I'll be fine and piccolo can you tell my mom thanks" Gohan shut the door behind him while piccolo looked like he saw a ghost

-----------------------------------------

Sorry if it is cheesy but I was in a rush and I needed to get something out to let you guys know that I'm still writing this story tell me your commites and questions please the next chapter will be better i promise

Dbz readers' story updates.

Osh meets gohan and trunks

I'm working on it well i haven't even started the chapter yet due date august at most

welcome to my life

almost done just putting the final touches to make sure it sounds sad sometime by July 15 hopefully

falling behind emery lines

i have the idea but i need to make it juicy

gohan/hinta house

I hate that fic but i will work on it an update every year

inu readers

Our love will never pull us apart

i have an idea I'm just working on it due date x-mas

the disease

Damn that story sux but i won't give it up I'll just bury it and dig it up when i feel like it

future stories

a shock to Gohan's system

a dbz/stadic shock xover

high school for the teenage princes

a high school story about Goten and trunks


	5. Conflicted

High School Hell

Chapter 5 Conflicted

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha OR Dragonball z

For all my readers (if I have any left) that last Chapter sucked I reread it and almost puked I was just trying to get something out there.

Inuyasha was worried that Golden monkey didn't show up at the bank robbery today not that he was complaining also Gohan wasn't in school today but he tried not to dwell on it to much. It made his head hurt it was just a weird coincident of course, but he felt something weird coming it was something it he hadn't felt in a long time. BRRRRRRRING Inuyasha fell out of his bed that was the door bell "I got it." Kagome said while walking to the door. "Inuyasha it's for you."

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha said drawing his sword. Sessumaru just held out his hand

"Calm down Inuyasha we're just seeing how you were doing we've long have lost the drive to kill you or you would of been dead where you stand." Inuyasha sheathed the tutsaigia.

"So do you two want to come in and sit down?" Kagome asked

"Sure Miss Kagome." Koga and Sessumaru walked in and had a glass of water while Kagome and Inuyasha filled the yokai on what has been happening on the golden monkey.

"It seems what you need is a final blowout were you guys fight to death and in the likely chance of you dying Kagome can wish you back with the shikon jewel."

"I never would have thought you would have a good idea Koga." Koga beamed for a sec then realized what he said.

"You can't do that you might get killed."

"Yea we discussed that if it happens."

"Jewel would get tainted."

"It purifies on your touch."

"Fine go kill yourself see what I care." Kagome goes and runs to her room.

"Inuyasha you don't piss off your life line." Sessumaru said

"What did I do?"

"You have a lot to learn about the opposite sex." Koga sighed

With Gohan

Gohan stepped out of the HBTC a whole nine months and he felt almost exactly the same maybe a little better but it was still basically the same al he did was prefect a move and gain a little power nothing remarkable the only problem was any of his enemies he couldn't find besides from when they fight.

That meant that either he was losing it or they could do what no other of their enemies could, that scared him cause they could be like the saiyans having unlimited power hidden deep within him. Flying back around to the city their was something he needed to discus with the briefs

Walking into capsule corp. he went to Bulma the only one that would be crazy enough to do this, and then the saiyans preparing them is what's needed.

Three days later

Gohan was walking around orange star city when sirens were rung Fire trucks zoomed by trying to get there to save lives. Turning into the golden fighter he flew to the burning building to find there were none infect there was only one person there worth noticing the dog boy.

"Don't worry yourself there never was a fire I just tripped the alarm a few blocks down so you're come here." Inuyasha said

"What do you want?"

"Just a simple fight to the death nothing much meet me in the 613 desert district Saturday at noon I would do it right here and now but my life line would kill me."

"I'll be there the question is will you." And with that Gohan disappeared

"HA the moron there really is a fire this just proves that this guy's an idiot."

So how did you guys like I tried to get Inuyasha more of a bad guy all well

Next chapter _Three sided Battle to the Death _(bonus points if someone tells me were this is from)


End file.
